Knowing the Family
by bishies'82
Summary: For Tezuka, falling in love might need more consideration than he thought, specially if the one he fell in love is someone who has a bit of a dysfunctional family. Aside from that, temptation seems to like him so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is not mine, if it was it would be more exciting and more boys love *kidding (partly)* ;)

**Summary: **None cause I still don't have a proper direction sorry

**Warning: **eerr I think this story was made with the fact that I'm bored. So please bear in mind that I'm making everything up as I write. You have been warned so please don't expect too much ;)

**Suggestion: **You could read 'Meeting the father' to get a better understanding on the Fuji family in this story. It is not a requirement just a suggestion so that you may be able to related to some things.

With no further ado, let us start with the story ;)

**Knowing the Family **

"Oi aniki, its time for breakfast. Come- What the hell are you doing?" Yuuta entered his brother's room greeted by a -almost- turned bed with a very crumpled bed sheet, scattered clothes, books, papers and even some photographs.

While his oh so loveable brother Syuuske was sprawled on the floor in front of a humungous traveller's bag. He looked up to his younger brother with a smile.

'_Am I really the younger one between us two?' _Yuuta asked himself seeing that his brother was so cute with a pink and cream stripped bonnet on his head.

"Hi Yuuta, well as you can see I'm trying to fit my clothes in this tiny bag". Syuuske sighed seeing as this is a big problem for him because he still wasn't able to pack his (normal) photo albums, (pranks) photo albums, camera, and tennis equipments. He pouted like a child and glared his closed eyes on the bag as if that would help make it more space for his things.

'_Tiny my ass! That's even bigger than half of our car already! And I'm even talking about our SUV! ' _Yuuta looked incredulously at his brother.

Feeling that someone was looking at him, Syuuske averted his eyes from the bag and looked up at his brother tilting his head to the side while smiling sweetly.

"Tiny my ASS! That's even bigger than half of our SUV!" There Yuuta said it.

"Really?" Syuuske turned to look back at the bag and trying to process what his brother just said.

'_Well, it is big but not big enough for all my stuff to fit in, and I therefore conclude that it is still tiny!' _Syuuske smiled towards the bag happy with his justification.

Yuuta seeing this, lifted his hand in the air in a surrender pose. He sighed while thinking '_I guess he just came out early! Seeing his brattish attitude from time to time maybe he was able to charm his way into being born first_' He sighed even harder.

Just hearing his brother sighed, Syuuske know that he won the short argument with his cute *otou-otou*. That thought made his smile wider. He turned to look at this brother with his sweet smile and closed eyes while saying "Yuuta do you think you can help your aniki in putting his clothes in the bag? Since your bigger in me in stature" Syuuske spoke the latter part with a soft tone and a bit of bitterness while *of course*pouting a little.

Yuuta raised his eyebrows towards his brother who just turned his back against him. _'Was that discontent and bitternes?' _He sighed again. He usually can't count how many times he sighed whenever he is with his brother.

"Fine but I'll help you later after we eat" He looked up at his brother and smiled a little. This small gesture made Syuuske smile brighter and launch himself to his brother. He hugged his otou-otou and rubbed their cheek together and gave a small noogie.

"BAKA aniki!" Yuuta pulled himself away from his brother forcefully. He immediately tried to fix his hair. Although he stopped in his task to look up at his brother because the chuckle that he expected to follow never came.

As he looked up he saw his brother pouting like there was no tomorrow.

"wha-WHAT's your problem? I'm the one who got a noogie!" Yuuta was a bit worried but since he does not know how to express it he just screamed.

"Hey Yuuta" Syuuske started solemnly.

"Wha-What?" Yuuta came closer to his brother to look at his face.

Syuuske looked up with watery eyes and said "When did you actually became taller than me? I was just joking with you having a bigger stature!" Syuuske bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.

From Yuuta's point of view Syuuske looked like a crying little child.

"Aa-aniki... don't ughh..ahh" Yuuta was speechless he doesn't know what to do to his crying little ugh no big brother.

"A-aniki..." he tried again but before he even finished his sentence he heard his brother chuckling.

"Awwhh you were worried weren't you? Come and give your big brother a hug!" Syuuske grinned and extended his arms welcoming his brother into a hug.

But Yuuta would not go with his brother's whims, and thus he screamed his lungs out "BAKA ANIKI!" while blushing to the roots of his hair. He immediately stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"I'll still be expecting you to help me with my luggage okay?" Syuuske shouted after his brother. He chuckled and whispered to himself while pouting cutely "But seriously, when did you grow bigger than me?"

-POT-

While the Fuji brothers were having a love quarrel as what Syuuske keeps quoting it, a certain red head was panicking like crazy.

"NYA! Fujiko's not here yet! What could have happen to him? NYA! What if he's in trouble, what if he got run over a truck? What if.. What if.." Eiji was like a bouncing leech. He keeps bouncing while attaching himself to anyone near and shouting his far-fetched assumption to his victims' ears.

Oishi just sighed and the kouhais just tried to out run Eiji and covered their ears if they were caught by their hyper active senior.

"Eiji-senpai, I think of all the time we have known Fuji-senpai, it is safe to assume that he is fine." Momoshiro said grinning while watching Echizen being smothered and choked to death by their bouncy senpai.

"Let... go ughf- of .. me Kikumaru-senpai! Can't breath!" Echizen is struggling to loosen Eiji's hold on his neck.

"Eiji I think it would be best if you don't kill Echizen." Oishi approached the pair and tried to placate his overly emotional doubles partner.

Eiji immediately let go of his favourite 'ochibi' and attached himself (more like dangled himself) on the mother hen.

"Oishi! This never happened before! Fuji always called! He never once absent himself without calling me!" Eiji was staring at his doubles partner with moist eyes.

Oishi being the mother hen immediately got influenced on Eiji's direction of thinking. "You're right! What if Fuji is in some kind of trouble! What if he is left on some dark alley bleeding his guts out and asking for some help! We have to do something".

Eiji by this time let go of Oishi and watch him go on and on with every possibility that comes onto his head. Everyone had a sweat drop at seeing their mother hen babble on and on.

'_And I thought I was a nervous wreck nya~' _Kikumari thought to himself while looking at the panicking fuku-buchou. Oishi was running around and shaking anyone who is close to him (the difference between him and Eiji).

"Oishi calm down" a booming voice interrupted Oishi shaking-spree while everyone froze.

"But Tezuka we have to look for Fuji! He might be in real trouble, Eiji said that there was no notification or whatsoever from Fuji" Oishi was still looking a bit frantic.

It was Inui who answered Oishi this time. "There is a 97% chance that he is fine".

"That's right Oishi-senpai, knowing Fuji-senpai he will scare his attackers more than he being scared of them." Echizen winced while nursing his aching neck. Unfortunately for him, Momoshiro chose this exact moment to dangle on him and irritate him further.

"Echizen's right Oishi senpai, Fuji-senpai can take care of himself." He winked at Oishi as he gave Echizen a noogie who was shouting "Let go of me Momo-senpai!".

"I guess you're right then" Oishi was starting to calm down when Eiji asked.

"Inui you said 97%, what is the remaining 3% then?" Innocent blue eyes looked at Inui.

"Well.." Inui's glasses glinted as he continued. "The remaining 3% is that Fuji decided to go to St. Rudolf and have fun with Mizuki". Everyone shuddered at this.

-POT-

"Syuuske are you done packing?" His sister asked while she was serving the meal to his younger brother.

"Not yet, but I think I'll be finished by tonight. Since Yuuta promised to help me" Syuuske averted his eyes from his sister and looked at beside his brother grinning.

"I did not promise anything!" Yuuta skewered his food with vengeance.

"Oh come on! You promised! And I was starting to think that you are reverting back to your old self of clinging to me! You were so worried about me a while back!" Syuuske teased his brother relentlessly.

"Baka aniki! I was not worried, I was just scared that mom might hear you and scold me!" Yuuta was blushing up to his ears with his brother's comment.

"awh! But I could swear that your voice waver a little out of concern for me!" Syuuske titled his head to his side while placing his right pointer at his mouth posing a thinking pose. Acting as if he was remembering what took place just a while back.

"Urusai! Hmph!" Yuuta turned his head back to his food and looked across the table and saw their mother's understanding smile. It was telling him _'I know how it feels son! I've experience the same thing everyday with your father. The relentless teasing is a routine in this household so I hope you can get used to it'._

Yuuta sighed fully understanding that smile.

Yoshiko being with the family is rare nowadays specially with her small business and the occasional visits she has done to visit her husband at Australia. And thus this being a rare occasion, Yumiko made sure to prepare her brother's as well as their mother's favourite dishes.

Yoshiko gave one last sympathetic smile to his youngest son and turned to her second child and asked "When is your flight anyway? Have you informed your teammates?" that statement brought Syuuske out of his musings. His eyes instantly snapped open, stood up and ran to his room to get his cellphone.

Yoshiko stared at his son's retreating back and said "Well, I guess not yet then."

Both Yuuta and Yumiko sweat dropped while staring at their panic-stricken sibling's retreating back. They suddenly heard their mother chuckled and turned their eyes on to her.

"It just looked as if he was running away from his father who was chasing him with a frog in his hands" Yoshiko chuckled louder remembering the good old times when her husband was still in Japan. "Ahh! Those were the good and memorable days!"

Unknown to her, her two children shared a looked as a shudder run down their spines. They both thought _'Who in their right mind would chase their children with wild animals, push them off cliffs, embarrass them in front of their friends, almost let them drown (even though they justify it by saying it will teach us how to swim since it is a life and death situation) and make them want to be swallowed whole by the earth'_

Syuuske on the other hand run as fast as his feet can take him back to his room and grab his celphone. But unfortunately, he can't seem to spot it with the mess of his room. He was agitated, Tezuka will have his head for this.

'_Ugh! I'm so dead! Tezuka's gonna eat me alive! I even promised him that I will accompany him to his favourite tennis shop! ARRGH! I'll be running laps until I die!' _Syuuske groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Then he suddenly heard the a vibrating sound. He listened intently followed to sound. It led him to a pile of clothes that he was not yet finished sorting. With no second-thoughts he dive-in into the pile and tossed all the clothes to reach his goals (his cellphone).

"Ahh thank kami-sama!" He hugged his phone to his chest and remembered that he have to mail or (if it would help save him) call Tezuka instead. He immediately flipped his phone open and was greeted with a lot of mails from Eiji. Well that was no surprise what was surprising was the fact that he cannot mail Tezuka. Error always appears on the screen.

"UGH! Just when I needed you most! You let me down!" He shook his phone stood up and bolted to their living room to make a call of Tezuka instead.

-POT-

"Make sure you breath deeply and regularly to keep your circulation better!" Tezuka shouted.

The regulars looked at each other and shared a look. They were currently warming up for their winter regimen. It was for the preparation of the spring inter-school selection program. It was an event wherein every school (or maybe most) that they fought on the way to nationals are invited. Well of course they were invited; they are the reigning national champions! And thus, they were ordered by their coach to train hard until they have to go home crawling on the ground. Those who will be selected will be Japan's representative team on Amateur's Tennis (Junior) Competition International. There is still no specific place although the choice of place only revolves around the four countries wherein the Tennis Open is traditionally being held (America, France, Germany, Australia).A/N: I'm not very sure with this sorry.

"It seems that Inui senpai is rubbing off on Tezuka buchou!" Momoshiro said snickering at the thought.

"Ah it is a good thing though that he still haven't mentioned any percentages" Echizen pulled his cap down and try to cover his smirk.

Kikumaru was listening to his two kouhai and can't help but chuckle at their conversation.

"Don't let your guard down!" Both the underclassmen looked behind them horrified with the thought that their buchou heard their conversation. They both released a sigh of relief that it was only Inui who spoke their buchou's favourite tag line.

"Inui senpai! Don't scare us like that! It's not funny, not funny at all" Momoshiro whined but had a sweat drop when he saw Inui writing at his favourite green notebook on their reactions while still running (on how he do that will remain a mystery).

"Ii data!" Inui lowered the notebook. Only his glasses can be seen and it glinted mischievously as he said "Oh did I forgot to tell you that Horio over there is timing our run". Everyone gulped at this and looked nervously at Inui.

Kawamura is the brave soul and asked "And?"

Inui looked at the faces of those ahead of him as a smirk formed on his face. "And.. we have to run 5 times across the tennis court" Everyone gulped again with the bigger forming lump in their throats.

Eiji swallowed hard and asked "AND?"

Inui bowed a little and reached at his ankles. As he snapped the weights from his ankles he lifted his head abruptly and sped past all the regulars. He shouted behind his back. "And anyone who does not make the 5 sets around the tennis court in 3 minutes flat will be drinking my mixed concoction of Aozu and Penal Tea! 1 FULL JAR!"

Everyone lost all their energy while sweating like crazy.

"Aozu the drink that even made Fuji senpai faint" Momoshiro spoke with horror in his voice.

"Penal tea the drink that made me have nightmares for a week" Kaido's voice was trembling with fear.

"Penal tea and Aozu..." Everyone spoke solemnly.

"BURNING!"

"Ah! Taka... san?" Oishi looked behind him to see if Kawamura was fine. Kawamura was indeed in burning mode but what surprised him the most was (one) Taka-san turned into burning mode without a racket (He turned because his body remembered the trauma of drinking the two horrendous drinks) and (two) the one who screamed BURING was Momoshiro and Eiji while Kaido and Echizen was also in burning mode.

"BURNING!" The four sped past their fukubuchou and tried to catch up with Inui who was already making his second lap around the tennis court.

Oishi's eyes bugged out and screamed "I'm the YAKINIKU emperor! I will not be defeated!" It seems that Oishi turned to his other personality too and soon caught up with the group.

Watching over his overly talented team, as Tezuka tries to put it nicely, is just plain pain in the ass. He massage the bridge of his nose at seeing them running like crazy chickens around the tennis court.

'_Don't tell me they just now realized what is at stake in this warm up?' _Tezuka thought and looked at his team again and saw them staring horrified at the jar with Inui's name.

'_I guess Inui 'forgot' to tell them'_ Tezuka gave himself the liberty to sigh seeing that no one was watching him and Inui seems to be too preoccupied to mind his little gesture. He walked to one of the bench and sat crossed leg thinking.

Tezuka is a bit worried about Fuji, that part was true. But he knew that the tensai would be fine. He was just a bit disappointed, since Fuji did promise to accompany him today.

Just as he was thinking about the tensai, his phone rang. He sighed again, he forgot to leave his phone at his locker. It was not allowed to bring your phone on the courts, he was the captain, he was the one training them today, so it was bad if he was caught answering his phone in public like this (specially in front of his teammates). And thus he reached his hand to his pocket with the intention to turn it off. But quickly thought of the possibility that it might be an important call and thus he decided to get up and go inside the locker room to answer the call.

He walked calmly back the club house and walked past Horio and reminded him to send either Kachiro or Katsuo if the 3 minutes are almost up.

Nearing the clubhouse, he got his phone from his shorts and answered it without looking at the name of the caller.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, how may I help you?"

Thinking that Tezuka might just be acting cold towards him because of him being absent to practice, Syuuske stuttered a bit. "Uhhm Tezuka?"

Tezuka hearing the unsure reply raised an eyebrow. "What is it Fuji?"

Assuming that Tezuka is indeed not in a good mood Fuji immediately apologized "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to miss the practice. It's just that it slipped my mind!" Fuji pouted over the phone although it will not be seen by Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed a little and said "Its fine as long as you have a valid reason of missing the practice."

"Oh well, yes! I do have a valid reason! So don't worry about it." Fuji went back to his normal self hearing that Tezuka was not mad at him.

"Will that be all?" Tezuka asked feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Uhm yeah! I'm sorry again and I promise that I will make up to you and the team. Ja ne~" Fuji ended the call as he heard Tezuka mumble a "Hnn"

Tezuka was a bit disappointed, but he doesn't know why. And thus he just flipped his phone closed and decided to go back to the courts. _'3 minutes is not that long'_

Fuji on the other hand felt like he left something. It is like he felt he forgot something to say. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way back to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

-POT-

Unknown to Tezuka, the moment he stood up, all the eyes of the regulars were on him. Inui being an observing freak noticed how Tezuka keeps on grabbing his pockets.

'_75% he forgot to leave his phone in the lockers and 25% that Tezuka has develop some kind of skin itch'. _Inui noted. Try as he much, he is just unable to let Eiji let go of is arms. The whole seigaku team are a tangle of limbs on the ground. _'It seems that I'm not the only one distracted by Tezuka's abrupt departure'. _Inui thought as he looked at his team mates.

They were all sprawled on the ground with Inui being at the most bottom and Echizen being on the topmost. Eiji has his hands on Inui's arm, despite fainting, his unconscious still refuses to let go of Inui and finish the rounds around the court. Momoshiro was holding on Kaido's shorts and the two were currently screaming (Kaido was screaming at Momoshiro to let go of his shorts while Momoshiro keeps screaming that he will only let go of Kaido and let him win in the race when hell freezes over) and further pinning Eiji and Inui to the ground. Taka-san was lying on top of the two second year unconscious with Oishi's hand on his leg and Echizen lying on top of Taka-san grabbing his head to massage it and relieve it from some of the impact it currently received.

Inui thought back of what happened on how they ended up like this is the first place. All he remembered was that he saw Tezuka stood up from the bench from his peripheral vision and decided to fully turn his head to confirm his suspicion. The moment he actually turned his head, a red-head cannon ball launch himself onto him and forced him to topple down on the ground. What happened next was too painful for him to relive again but what he knew was that he felt like he was pinned by a ton of rocks (those rocks being his team mates not being able to stop on time).

The site that greeted Tezuka made his head spin with migraine. He massaged his temple as well as the bridge of his nose roughly. When he arrived in front of his teammates, those who fainted who regained their senses wish that they just stayed unconscious on the duration of the practice, he stared at them with pure irritation and opened his mouth and closed it again.

Tezuka was desperately trying to control his anger but that was short lived as he once again opened his mouth and screamed "Everyone! 200 laps around the court and all of you are drinking Inui juice!" Tezuka boomed and turned his back against his team mates. But before he got far he turned back and looked and them and added "The WHOLE JAR" and continued on his way out of the courts.

He needed to cool down. He does not know why he was so pissed. This is a normal occurrence and usually when he loses his temper he just sends them to do laps. But now he made them drink that horrendous juice. _'Well, I do hope they consider this a lesson and avoid in doing such stupidness'. _Tezuka sighed and decided to visit their coach in her office.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**sotfreakazoid****:** Thank you for your comment. It really makes me want to write more. Oh I'm not sure with the otou otou too sorry. I'm just using it since it sound more cute right? Hihihihi yes! I know! Syuuske looks too cute right? Hope I have a brother like him! He justifies everything the do with his own logic! Sooo cute~ thank you for your comment and message, greatly appreciated and also thank you for reading 'Meeting the Father' I'm really glad you like how I portrayed their dad.

**Chapter 2**

-POT-

It was a nice day, the birds a chirping the snow is thinning nicely and it was not as cold as before. In addition the amount of worked that she has to do this time is considerably lesser from what is last year. She sat at her chair and looking over the sky from her window. It was indeed a nice day until a knock on her door snapped her out of her musings.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Tezuka sensei" answered the one behind the door.

"Oh Tezuka come in!" she fixed her table to make it look like she is very busy. Don't think bad of her. She does love her job but we have to face the fact that she is getting older and it was such a hassle to handle 7 energetic boys. And thus she is very thankful for Tezuka's help and as hard it is to admit, she sometimes abuses Tezuka's kindness and overly depend on him in training the team. And unfortunately for Tezuka, this is one of those times.

As Tezuka came in he saw their coach lounging on the chair and appearing to be 'working'. He was not stupid he knew his coach was doing nothing. He just lets her since she is now older and he does love doing his job as buchou. But not this time, he was pissed and he wants to be left alone and thus, he came to talk to her.

"What can I do for you Tezuka?" coach Ryuusaki asked Tezuka to stop him from staring too long on the files on his table and find out she was doing nothing.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment and then decided to speak "Sensei, I just came here to inform you that Fuji is absent and that the team is doing fine. Although I do hope that you may be able to pay us a visit and see our progress."

'_Translation: get your fat ass at the court and supervise the team like you are supposed to' _Coach Ryuusaki smirked and sighed. She knows Tezuka is just too kind to spell it out to her, but she knows what he is implying.

She smiled up at Tezuka and apologized but of course Tezuka said that he understands and that he knows Ryuusaki sensei's responsibilities lies primarily to her work as a teacher and secondarily to Seigaku Tennis team as a coach.

Ryuusaki stood up and smiled at Tezuka and said "I'll be there in 5 minutes, if there isn't anything else you may leave". She turned at her window and looked up once again to the sky. But as she heard the door opening she stopped Tezuka by saying "You know Tezuka-san you seem pissed about something."

Tezuka just stared at her and bowed but once again was stopped by coach Ryuusaki's vague advices and implications.

"This is the first time I saw you this pissed and I know it's different on how you got pissed whenever the team creates havoc. So, I guess what made you this way is something that is very disappointing or sad. My advice is you better find out what made you this way and fix it immediately. By the way you look, it seems like you don't know as well what made you this way, and thus I want you to find out and fix it. I won't accept a team captain on the selection camp with only half a mind present , understand?"

Tezuka was a bit shocked, most of what she said was true, he was pissed but does not know where it came from. He assumed that he just didn't got enough sleep and the chaos his team created just aggravated it. But is seems that his suspicions were true. It was not really his team that made him this pissed. _'So what did?'_ Tezuka thought to himself as he bowed and went out of the room. Outside the room Tezuka just shrugged his shoulders, whatever was his problem can wait for later, what he needed to focus on was to help his team

"Hmm, I do wonder what's bugging him?" Coach Ryuusaki asked no one in particular as he stared at the door where Tezuka just got out.

-POT-

Syuuske entered the room wearing his famous smile. It was met with the same smile from his mother. He once again sat beside his brother and start eating.

"Syuuske that is only the second time I saw you run like that. The first time was when your father was chasing you with a frog in his hands" She said and once again chuckled.

"Err.. I really didn't want to remember that mother" Syuuske faltered in remembering one of the pranks his father pulled.

"Hahahah! You're right! I apologize" she was still trying to stifle her laughter and continued "So what made you run like that?" Yoshiko was now really curious. It was not everyday you see a Fuji panic stricken like that. _'Well maybe except Yuuta, I ALWAYS see him panicking. I swear that I will doubt that he is my son if not with the fact that I'm the one who gave birth to him'. _Yoshiko gave a short thought and decided to put it off for later to listen to Syuuske's explanation.

"Oh well, yes I forgot that I have practice for today and I was panicking that Tezuka might give me a trillion laps when I get back." Syuuske answered while chewing on his pancakes and sausage.

"Ooohh you mean Tezuka-kun? The handsome young man that was you're classmate in second year? That Tezuka-kun?" Yoshiko gushed over that little detail instead of listening to her son's problem.

The Fuji sibling had a sweat drop on their sides at once again witnessing their mother's fondness of good looking guys. She was also a bit of a shonen-ai fan which usually made her son shudder and cower in fear whenever she wants to share some of the story she read from mangas.

Yuuta hearing his mother gush over another good looking guy made him remember a bad memory he promise to forget.

**Flashback:**

It was winter time and their mother was having a sadistic attack and chose Yuuta to be the recipient of this year's ultimate prank (last year was Syuuske's and last last year was Yumiko's).

Yoshiko was sitting in the dining room fully planning on what to do with Yuuta. She cannot let her sons get rusty just because her husband is in Australia. She has to train them to face the merciless pranks that her husband will throw at them. It was decided that when the Children turn 13 they will take turns in going to Australia and visiting their father. At first, Yoshiko was a bit apprehensive in sending her children alone on a trip to a far away country. But she was assured by her husband that their children are stronger than that. In the end she let Yumiko have her first trip to Australia and visit her husband.

Yumiko came back as a different person, she became more intuitive, crueller (when the situation calls for it), firmer and overall a stronger person. When asked on what happened, Yumiko just answered with a smiling face "ask dad". After hearing that Yoshiko ran to their living room and dialled the phone to have a word with her husband overseas. When her husband answered she asked in a deadly calm voice "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO OUR CHILD?" (okay not so calm then).

Hideoshi Ryou Fuji chuckled and answered "I guess being away from the family made my pranks a bit extreme"

"Let me just repeat my question, what the heck did you DO to our CHILD! Our only GIRL! " Yoshiko was beyond furious.

"Well, if you want to bend the facts a little, Syuuske will make a great girl, you know?" Ryou was making his life shorter. He just loves to tick his wife! "Just let him grow his hair a little and make him wear a very cute pink dress with a ribbon in his hair.. I'm sure will have enough supply of chocolates to last us a lifetime" Ryou made his voice squeak on the 'cute' parts to emphasize their cuteness.

Ryou can now hear the growling coming from his wife. He gulped the large lump that formed in his throat. And asked with a quivering voice "Yone-san? (this is supposed to be honey but I'm not so sure as how to put it in Japanese gomen ne?)".

But his question was never answered, what he heard though was screaming in the background which he faintly heard as "Yumiko! Book me a flight to Australia right this moment! I want to leave tonight, understand? And when you finish call your brothers and inform them that I'll be leaving tonight and ask Syuuske to prepare the Tarantula as well as the cobra he prepared for his father!"

Ryou's eyes bulged out and almost dropped the phone he was holding. "Yo-yone san! I was just kidding about Syuuske!" he screamed to the mouth piece in vain. "I promise I won't do too much pranks anymore! Please don't come here!"

Remembering the past made Yoishiko sigh and decide that it really is essential to train their children. Even a little. She didn't want to punish her husband too much just like last time.

'_That didn't end well, if I remember correctly.' _Yoshiko sighed, thinking to herself. _'Ryou refused to accept my calls for a month after I punished him, but that was his fault for setting up Yumiko to baby sit animals… WILD animals…. on a zoo, in a foreign country! Idiot of a husband!" _Yoshiko groaned while trying to keep her smile intact.

'_Now to decide on what to do with my children!' _Yoshiko's smile came back full force. Just thinking on how to make her children's life miser… err prepared for their father brought a smile on her face!

'_So I've decided to focus my 'love' on Yuuta this time! Since he is so soft compared to his siblings. Heck! He's even softer than Saeki and he is not even a Fuji!'. _Yoshiko crossed her arm and frowned at the thought.

'_I have to make Yuuta stronger! Alright! Since its almost winter and I do love to cuddle in bed I will make Yuuta buy my favourite yaoi manga'. _Yoshiko giggled like a little girl just thinking of the titles of yaoi mangas she's gonna make her son buy.

Unknown to Yoshiko, a little shivering nervous boy was looking at her from the entrance on the dining hall, peeking like a little lost child looking for his mommy. In reality it was Yuuta who decided to go to the dining room and get some cookies and milk to bring to his room. Unfortunately for him though, he saw all the expression that crossed his mother's face and knew one of them are going to have a hell of a day.

After observing his mother, he knows he won't be able to cross the dining hall without being the victim his mother's sadistic plans. _'Her mind can be soooo imaginative at times that I curse it to the ends of the earth! I don't want to be bed ridden for a week like aniki!' _Yuuta thought with a feeling of pity for his brother. _'I never knew such a majestic creature like a horse would ever trample aniki! He can even charm snakes without using that flute thingy! ' _He gave a loud sigh. _'How on earth did mom manage to make the horse to otherwise? *shiver shiver* I myself feels scared with our parents'. _Yuuta closed his eyes and turned his back with a goal on returning to bed to watch t.v. and try to erase the ominous smile of his mother from his head.

Well, it seems that it was just really his unluckiest day for her mother, right at that moment, turned to face him. Feeling that someone was looking at him Yuuta shivered and tremble. _'Oh Kami-sama! Her eyes are opened, isn't it? I'm dead I'm dead! Her eyes are melting me!'. _Yuuta had an urge to run, run like a little girl back to his room or better yet to his siblings room. _'At least I go to them, we might share all this misfortunes that our mother is generous enough to give….. But who the heck am I kidding! Nothing's scarier with our mother's eyes open! Scarier than aniki's! I wanna cry like a baby right now!' _Yuuta gave a small squeak.

'_Hmm..' _Yoshiko slowly opened her eyes feeling that someone was at the dining hall. _'It seems that my little victim just decided to come and meet his fate! That's good! I don't have to lure him out using any other means necessary'. _Yoshiko turned to look unblinkingly at the dining entrance just in time to see an attempting retreating back of her youngest beloved child.

"Baby? What are you doing here?" Yoshiko spoke in a very calm voice and smiled comfortingly at her scared child. Comfortingly in her mind, but to Yuuta- it just affirmed his assumptions of his coming demise.

"Ugh… Nothing mother. I was just …. Just… passing by?" Yuuta didn't mean to quiver at his sentence and he definitely did not want to make that sentence into a question. _'URRRGGH! I just gave her an opening!'. _Yuuta was sweating a little despite it being winter. His face looked like he wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Really? Are you sure? You look like you needed to use the bathroom."

'_Thank you very much mother for stating the obvious!' _Yuuta closed his eyes and deeply took a breath and asked in a veeery courageous voice. "What can I do for you mother? It seems like you need me for something?"

Yoshiko was a bit taken a back. _'Oooh.. my baby is getting a bit… how do I put it.. a bit desperate?' _Yumiko raised her eyebrows a little and stared at her son with her wide unblinking eyes.

'_Here it comes! Here it comes! I think I won't be able to go out of this house for a week after she's done with me! Good thing it's winter vacation!'_

"Don't be so nervous! I'm just gonna ask you to pick up some …. Things … for me. Is that so hard for you? No need to be so stiff son?" Yoshiko now closed her eyes, a relief for her son.

Yuuta stared incredulously at her mother. Thinking 'What's the catch?'. As if understanding the look Yoshiko giggled and said "What are you looking like that for. I promise! That is all what I'm asking for." _'That is if you can still go out of the house after picking out NC-17 yaoi mangas with 'beautiful colourful' covers'. _Yoshiko smiled wider at the thought.

'_That cursed smile! What is it trying to tell me! Urgh! If only I was my brother then the impact of this won't be as hard! What should I do? '. _"Ok what is it that I should pick up then?" He was still a bit apprehensive.

"Oh just a few… things, baby boy~!" And Yoshiko went out of the room almost skipping to prepare a 'cute' (or in Yuuta's opinion embarrassing and too eye-catching) outfit for her son to wear in getting her parcel.

**End of Flashback**

'_After that week, .. urgh! I don't wanna remember!' _Yuuta slammed his head on the table which startled all his family members.

'_She likes good-looking guys too much. Good looking guys liking each other too much.' _Yuuta groaned.

Syuuske looking a bit worried asked "Yuuta, are you okay? What's wrong?" Syuuske bend his head a little to get a better look at his brother.

"I'm fine. Just remembered something, I prefer to forget." Yuuta answered with a slurred voice.

"OoH! Does it have something to do with the time a accidentally showed your baby pictures with your first crush?" Yumiko 'tried' to 'help'.

Yuuta just groaned. That was another memory he would like to forget.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me you were reminiscing such good memories?" Syuuske face lightened relieved that his brother was not experiencing any illness.

Yuuta lifted his face and stared at his brother with a look that says 'have-gone-out-of-your-mind'.

"Oh don't stare at your brother like that! I bet you remembered the time when your dad sign you up in a singing contest without your consent when you were 10 years old, right? That was so fun and you were so cute Yuuta!" Her mother gushed and giggled then added "You looked like a deer caught in the head lights back then! hihihi" Her mother giggled some more.

Yuuta groaned again and slammed again his head on the table. "Stop it!~ please" Yuuta was mumbling and pleading to his giggling family.

"Hahaha… but I think what you were remembering was the time when dad 'accidentally' left you and me up on a ski lift at a mountain resort! It took us hours to get back on the resort, right? And I even pushed you on one of the take-off ramp!" Syuuske giggled like a little girl and added helpfully "Yuuta, I never knew that you could do such a high ski jump! You were so good although your landing could use some work!" Syuuske covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter while the two other women in the room the just kept giggling.

No one, beside Yuuta, found it disturbing to leave 2 children up on a ski mountain for hours and on alone with a possibility of an avalanche or even snow storm. Yuuta was just left speechless staring at his family and thinking _'Do I really belong in this family? I think I'm adopted'_

-POT-

"Tezuka-buchou! The cart to carry the corp- the unconscious body of regular-tatchi is ready!" Horio saluted Tezuka as he came back to the courts.

What met Tezuka's view was a heap of regulars with some foam in their mouth, shaking, clutching their throats, while the rest who were strong enough not to faint were crawling to the sink to vomit the poisonous substance. A migraine was forming again.

'_I guess it was not a good idea to make them run laps and drink…that substance. I wasn't thinking clearly'._ Tezuka massaged the bridge of his nose and tried to think on what to do.

'_Guess there is no helping it then'. _Tezuka lifted his head and was about to order the transportation of the corps- unconscious bodies of the regular to the clubhouse with the use of the cart and announce that the morning training was over when a female voice interrupted him.

"Good morning Tezuka-kun" It was Sakura.

Sakura is a beautiful girl a straight jet black hair with a model figure to boost. She is a raising star in Japan but chose to study in Seishun Gakuen with no clear reason. She has a hobby of watching the tennis team practice. Although Tezuka can't understand her fixation on them, since all they're doing is just running and playing tennis.

Tezuka bowed in acknowledgement and immediately turned back to Horio and ordered the clean up of the courts and the transportation of the regulars to the club house.

Tezuka was about to leave to inform Ryuusaki-sensai that the practice is cancelled when a hand stopped his movement. What met his eyes where the huge cleavage of Sakura. She was showing off. She was clad in a get up with short skirt that is only 5 inches from her hip and a shirt that shows of her cleavage. Of course it being winter she did wear a jacket that did nothing to cover her bulging breasts. She also wore boots that reaches 2 inches above her knee. On her head was a neko-designed bonnet. After examining Sakura, Tezuka just raised his eyebrows a little, telling her to go on speaking.

"Tezuka-kun, since I made an effort to come all the way here and support the team, do you think you could grant this little good girl a favor?" she flicked her eye lashes at the unsuspecting buchou.

Tezuka just blinked once, twice, and then spoke. "I apologize but I don't think I will be able to accompany you today for I still have duties to fulfill here at School." Tezuka bowed again a little and pulled his arm away from the girl.

'_I also still have to go to that Tennis Shop to buy a new grip tape…. alone' _Tezuka thought as he pulled his cellphone from his locker and looked to see if there were any messages. Yes, there were but nothing came from Fuji informing him of their appointment. _'Did you really forget?' _Tezuka thought and shook his head a little. _'This is no time to be distracted! I have still work to do and I need to focus on the up coming Selection camp'._

The regulars were accompanied by the 3 first years and Arai to their houses since most to them were almost crawling and foaming in the mouth after drinking the concoction. Even Inui was not immune from his own creations _'Then why does he keep on making those horrendous things, if he can't even stomach them.' _Tezuka removed his glasses and wiped off the moisture. _'He sometimes makes me think that he's a masochist.' _Tezuka sighed while thinking _'Greeaat! A team with a sadist and a masochist! Nice combination! I hope at least some of us will be chosen!'_

As he was about to exit the clubhouse, his phone rang. Looking at the caller id this time made him release a breath he never knew he was holding in.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura Midori, a rising star in Japan. She came from a humble family, although when you look at her now you won't be able to see the sweet little girl she was before. She changed so much.

She was the daughter of a fisherman and vegetable vendor in Chiba. She grew in place were the beach is always available. It molded her being and perspective in life. Growing up with not much money was hard on her, especially when she was the youngest of the 8 children in the family. All she got in her childhood was the t-shirts, toys and things handed down from the oldest sibling. She grew up having experienced just eating once a day for a week. Their family didn't have the means to feed them all. She lived to experience being humiliated by classmates about having nothing to wear but the same old ragged clothes. Whenever this happened she just cried quietly in the darkness of their small house. She wept until she fell asleep. The turning point of her change was when her 7th brother died.

It was raining very hard that day and his brother was having an attack to tuberculosis. Being poor and having no money, they can't bring her brother to the hospital. Thus, they were left to choice to comfort their suffering family member with what they had a simple cough medicine. She, her mother and her 3 sibling were the only ones left at the house during that time. They were helpless. They can't do anything but cry as their beloved started coughing more and more blood. Her brother was already pale and so thin from the lack of proper medicine and food. She stared helplessly as her mother tried to lay down her brother on the only futon that they have in the house. Her brother coughed up more blood while her mother was brushing his bangs aside trying to elevated his feelings even just a little for the last time. Her mother's tears were dripping on the face of her smiling brother's face.

Her brother kept saying, "Mother, imouto, oniichan, don't cry. I'm happy that I have lived my brief life of 8 years with you. I would not have it any other way. I'm happy I feel that I already out lived my life!" Her brother kept smiling through all these while lightly caressing her mother's hands and looking at her and her brother from time to time.

She saw that her mother tried to smile at her son and kissed his forehead and whisper in a love-filled voice "Son, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me and your father for not giving you a chance to live a longer life on this earth. I promise you son that if a dark being came right now, I'm willing to sell my soul just to give you a longer life to live! Son, please forgive me. " Her mother whimpered the last part of her sentence. She was trembling as tears keep on raining on her sick son's hair and forehead.

With the last of his strength, the weakening child hugged her mother tightly in a firm embrace and pecked her cheek while saying "Mother, beloved mother, it never crossed my mind to ever blame you, father or even the situation that we are in. I even saw it as a blessing, since our family was full of love and warmth. Always remember and tell the whole family that I love them beyond the ends of the earth and I never blamed anyone of you for my illness". His voice was fading slowly and with shallow breath and wheezing sound he spoke his heartfelt parting words "To lessen your grief, always remember that all you have to do... to make me happy... wherever I may be... is live your life to the fullest because you will not only live it for yourself...but for me as well. I love you mother, sister & brother if ever I will live again I will choose you even if we are poor" with that her brother closed his eyes for the final time and hang lifeless from her mother's arms.

Her mother did not shrieked, she just sobbed quietly as the two of them watched her shaking mother caressing his dead brother's face and showering it with kisses.

It was after that, that she became stronger, unrecognizable. After the death of her brother her family changed as well. She rarely saw her parents at home. Even some of her siblings were also working now rather than studying. They never took care of her like before. Thus, she knew that her change was for the better. Whenever she remember her brother's word she could always praise her for his intelligence and understanding, although she could not help but curse the word "poor". It was what took her childhood away. It was what took her brother away. It was what took his siblings away. It was what took her parents away. It was what took her family away.

She promised that she will marry a man who is wealthy; wealthy to the point that she can buy the miracle of medicine and can decide for life and death. She promised that she will rise to the top whatever means necessary. Her fierceness, anger and lust for money made her forget to look at her family. She missed on how one of her siblings is slowly falling into another deadly illness. Before she knew it, her fourth brother followed the faith of her younger brother. At that moment she lost all hope and was willing to succumb into despair.

She was now 11 years old and walking on one of the beaches in Chiba. The sun was already setting. It gave an orange background on the quite softly breezing beach. _'It's a nice and peaceful sunset. Beautiful for a memory to take with me. A scenery that will mark my mind for my final goodbye'. _She closed her eyes as she listens to the rustling of the palm trees. She was walking deeper and deeper to the water. This was her plan. She wanted to drown herself at twilight so there is only a small chance that she may be caught and stopped. She also chose an area wherein very few people visit.

As the water was already waist high she heard a faint screaming from the shores. _"May be my imagination or maybe my brothers are calling for me!"_ She smiled gently in remembering her brothers. But before she could go on any deeper in the water, she felt a pair of arms circling her waist and pulling her back on the shore.

She struggled but suddenly stopped when her captor irritatingly said "Just because I beat you at a game doesn't mean that you should drown yourself you know!"

A little boy with a brown tousled hair and rimless glasses was standing in front of her. He was handsome even for a young age. His brows were wrinkled in obvious irritation and worry.

She was somehow mesmerized and at the same time intimidated with the presence of the boy. But her ogling was cut short when the boy sighed.

She stuttered a bit but answered back "What do you want! I don't even know you! Mind your own business"

To her surprise the boy sighed again. She looked at him oddly as if he had grown two heads.

"Look, I'm sorry if I defeated you in our game. You don't have to pretend not to know me. Come on. Your dress is all wet and we might catch a cold if we don't change quickly." He grabbed her hands and tried to pull her along but she refused to budge. Thus, he looked back with an inquiring gaze.

She blushed a little looking at the handsome face of the boy who was currently holding her hands. In a timid voice she asked "What's your name?"

The boy was a bit startled. His eyes widen a bit and as if comprehension sunk in it returned to normal. But this was accompanied with a small blush and the boy suddenly let go of her hands.

The boy started to speak but she was startled at how the boy stuttered a bit "I'm sorry, we have been playing for the past 3 days and I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu". She saw that the corner of his mouth pulled up a little. He was giving her a bit of a smile.

She instantly fell in love. The boy made her felt cared and loved again. This boy somehow cared for her. This boy saved her, made her a reason to see that there is something worth living for.

She was about to introduce herself when the boy said "For the three days that we have met, this is the first time that I saw your eyes. I never knew that they were hazel colored, I thought that they were... uhm never mind. So what is your name?" The boy despite looking stoic was somewhat talkative with her.

She smile back at him and started "I'm S-.." She never finished for the mother of the boy called for him.

"Kunimitsu! Where are you! We have to hurry! Your grandfather is waiting for us in Tokyo!" a distressed voice was calling from the bushes.

The boy in front of her closed his eyes and was looking reluctant in showing up for his mother. But he gave a sigh and opened his eyes looked at her and said "Take care! I'll see you again next week, okay?"

He turned his back on her and started running after her mother still screaming his name. She was a bit stuck. She does not know what to say to the boy. Something in her was telling her to let the boy know her name, just simply to plant the name in the boy's head. Her consciousness is telling her that it is important of him to know and hear her name. She opened her mouth to speak again and scream her name but was cut off when the boy turned around and said in a caring and worried way "Make sure you change your dress! You might get sick. I don't want you catching a cold or anything and please do be careful". With that the boy went through the bushes and back to his mother.

'_I leave to Kami-sama our next meeting. If we are meant for each other, then I'm sure we will meet again' _She looked wistful up at the darkening sky. She has now found a new meaning in her life. She felt cared. Her motivation to live on became stronger than ever. _'I will live my life to the fullest like what you said brother! I will just wait and see!'_

-POT-

"Ooo-kay.. and CUT! That's a wrap everyone! Good job!" the director shouted and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! Charming as ever! That was amazing! I never expected to see you act a drama scene like that!"

Sakura smirked and said "That sir is the product of years of anguish". She turned her back at him and walked away.

The director was still looking at her with sad eyes and sad smile. "Be careful Sakura, you look like you are trudging on dangerous grounds"

Sakura immediately changed to her most seducing attire and proceeded to Seigaku where she knew her Tezuka was coaching his team.

"_Good, I can still make it to Seigaku in less than 15 minutes and see the tennis team practice" _She smiled to herself while undressing herself.

"_Well see if Tezuka-san can resist me when I show my biggest asset" _She put on her dress with the ridiculous low neck-line. This greatly pronounces her curves her plump breasts and nice ass. She carefully arranges the shirt to show more of her cleavage than necessary.

"_Let's see how self control does Tezuka-san has after he sees me." _She smirks as she continues to put on her wardrobe.

"_I will get you! I swear I will get you and make you mine Tezuka-san" _Sakura finished her musings packed her clothes and run out of the building making every man look her way with her svelte figure.

-POT-

"Hello?"

"AH! Tezuka~! I forgot to discuss about our date for today!" Fuji teased.

Tezuka was a bit shocked that caused for him to raise his eye brows. "Date-?" He said flatly.

"Oh Tezuka, I was just fooling with you! I was talking about our supposedly meet up today, remember?"

Tezuka could hear a rustling of shoes "Ah.. Yes Fuji, what about it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you where were we gonna meet?"

'_We're still meeting up?' _Tezuka was a bit surprised.

"Tezuka, you there?~" Fuji asked in whiny but cute voice.

"Yes Fuji, how about the station, near your house?"

"Eh? Isn't the tennis shop closer to your house than mine? Don't you think that it will be more convenient for you that I'll just go to your house?"

"It's fine. I don't want you to walk with your condition"

"What condition?"

"Aren't you sick?"

"No, where did you get that from?" Fuji chuckled a little at how Tezuka was being so much out of character.

"Fuji, if I remember correctly being sick is the only valid reason for a regular member to miss practice".

"eh... Don't be like that buchou! It's just one of the valid reasons! I could give you lots and lots more of valid reasons for a regular to be absent!" Fuji teased further. He was already making his way out of their house.

"I'm sure you can Fuji." Unconsciously, Tezuka's lips turned upward into a small smile. He was already walking out of the school gate relishing the breeze that blew past him.

"Ah! Is that patronizing I hear in our buchou's voice?" Fuji acted a bit shocked as he continued to walk.

Tezuka closed his eyes a feeling of familiarity came to him. "Maybe.. " Tezuka left it at that.

Fuji let his tingling chuckle fill the line of their conversation but abruptly stopped. "Ah Tezuka! We haven't decided where to meet!"

Tezuka also stopped a little and resumed walking as he started to talk "It's fine Fuji, I told you that I will meet you at the station near your house."

"Eeh! But that will mean that I will have to wait for you! I don't want that!" Fuji whined a little but then immediate added "Ah I know! How about we meet half way?"

Tezuka can't help but feel lighter at hearing Fuji's chuckle. _'It's quite pleasing to the ears of anyone' _He tried to justify his peculiar feeling. His previous sour mood was also forgotten.

At hearing Fuji's idea, he thought that it was quite reasonable so he said "Alright, so where then?"

"I don't know! How about we just keep talking until we meet each other?" Fuji asked playfully. _'hihihi as if the ever stoic Tezuka will allow that!'_

"Fine."

"Huh?" Fuji was unsure from what he heard. _'Did Tezuka just agreed to something nonsense and impractical?'_

"I said fine."

"Ah! Ha..ha..ha.. ok then. _'This kind of feel awkward. I didn't think that he would have agreed! hehehe' _Fuji thought.

-POT-

"Yone-san! I really can't wait!" the jubilant head of the Fuji family spoke through the phone.

"Hai~, I hope you two enjoy your boding time together! Oh! You will be so shocked on how Syuuske grew!" Yoshiko walked around the kitchen preparing dinner for the family.

"Grew? That child grew? From the pictures you sent me I didn't saw any growth at all. If I didn't know any better I would say he was stuck at his height from when he was 13 years old!" Ryou was exaggerating just to irritate his wife.

"What are you talking about? He grew! He is almost as tall as me!" Yoshiko replied exaperatedly.

"My point exactly yone-san. The fact that he is just starting to be your height means that he is doomed to be small for his whole life." then he added thoughtfully "You know I think it would have been better if he finds himself a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend! Because if he ever find a girlfriend, whom I'm sure will be breath-taking- nothing less for a Fuji, they might be mistaken as bishoujo best friends being out to shop or undercover actresses!" Ryou answered a bit of fake worried tone. He snickered lightly at hearing his wife sigh.

"Yone-san, do you want your little ol' wife to make an impromptu trip there to Australia?" Yoshiko opened her eyes a bit (although it won't be seen by her husband) and smiled that creepy smile.

"Ugh, like what I said our son is gorgeous in every sense of the word. His height that he inherited from you just pronounces more of his kawaii-ness... eheehe" cold sweat has formed on the forehead of the Fuji dad. The day his wife came over to Australia was the same day he was left with the 5th scar of his life (1 from Yoshiko, 1 from Yumiko 2 from Syuusuke and 1 from Yoshiko again).

Yoshiko returned her familiar smile to her face when she heard the fear in her husband's voice. But decided to play a little with her husband. _'What is a conversation without a little sadistic remark from the Fuj'si beloved and beautiful mother' _Yoshiko giggled in a low tone to avoid making her husband aware on what is going on in her head.

"_Ugh! I've awoken the sleeping witch in her again! I guess I shouldn't have pissed her so much about Syuuske's height being inherited from her!" _Ryou groaned at hearing his wife sweet but sadistic giggles. _'I'm such a masochist! I've fallen in love with my wife all over again just because I remember how playful she can be!' _He sighed dreamily and breathed in deeply to prepare himself for the coming wave of sadistic attack from his wife.

"You know darling, usually the husband is quite happy if he would be visited by her gorgeous wife!"

"Well, darling~, they don't have a wife who like you…. Which I very much love don't get me wrong" Ryou added when he heard his wife growl.

-POT-

Moments ago Tezuka just came in and informed her that the team was dismissed due to unexpected occurrence. Ryuusaki sensei sweat dropped. She knew what the unexpected occurrence was.

"Uh. I'm sorry Tezuka. I was just about to go down and see but someone called me so I took longer on finishing" Ryuusaki sensei looked a bit embarrassed that she was not able to fulfil her job as a coach for the day.

"Its ok sensei I understand. That will be all sensei, I already left the training regime for the team at the club house for you to check over. I already organized it and did the inventory with Oishi. You may be able to check over it and see the equipments yourself when the time allows for you." He bowed and waited for Ryuusaki sensei's response.

Ryuusaki smiled at Tezuka and thanked and dismissed him without forgetting on her reminder just a while ago.

"Remember Tezuka, I wont be accepting you tomorrow if you are still like that. Fix yourself. We have to be ready with the ATJCI (please refer to chapter 1). I will take over the training tomorrow."

Tezuka bowed and said "Yes and thank you". He went to the door and silently opened and closed it as he left.

"_One down and one more to go" _Ryuusaki sensei sighed.

"_Why would Fuji-san wants to meet with me, I wonder. I hope she won't be withdrawing her son from Seigaku" _She chuckled a little. She knows how unpredictable the Fuji's are. First is Syuuske with his eccentric sense of 'entertainment', Yuuta with his unexpected withdrawal from the school, their sister's brother complex.

'_I still remember when Syuuske was once bullied in his first year, I never thought that a charming girl could do such a thing. The poor boy never repeated the same mistake to anyone having a family name of Fuji *scary* _Ryuusaki sensei sighed and shook her head.

_And of course! How can I forget Syuuske's mother! _Ryuusaki almost felt tired. She met Fuji's mother a couple of times only and it did not escape her keen eyes that the mother shares the sadistic side of her son. She could never forget such a character! How could she when that person caused chaos during that day without even doing anything!

**Flashback**

Ryuusaki sensei had a single train of thought running through her head over and over again the moment she stepped into the class she was supposed to teach for the day and that is _"I expected nothing less from them, I know they are all good looking, but why on earth would you wear something like that at a parent visitation day!" _Ryuusaki sensei sighed and tried to process what she was seeing with her own eyes.

At the back of the class stood a graceful woman with a familiarly honey-colored hair and closed eyes wearing a tube one piece dress with an insanely long slit but somehow she pulled it off to look somewhat like business attire. She has cute little boy talking to her in an animated way while half of the class was looking at them weirdly. No one could reject the fact that the two are related the woman was the sister and the one she was talking to was her sibling although the adults in the room was not absolutely sure whether it was a boy or a girl. But looking at his uniform it is definitely a he. Ryuusaki sensei could not start for most of the eyes were glued at the stunning pair (stunning in a way that both are good-looking but also weird in some way. Everyone thought _"Isn't this supposed to be a PARENT visitation? A somewhat formal occasion?"_). She tried to gain the attention of the people the only way she knew how. She cleared her throat and greeted everyone in a pleasant voice. That was the cue for all the students to return to their seats and for the parents to stay at the back.

"Good morning everyone. As well all know, today is the parent visitation." When she said this most of the eyes landed on the distracting woman wearing a tubed dress. Although it looked like the woman did not felt anything and continued to smile and looked at the teacher in front.

Ryuusaki sensei continued. "So let us start with the introduction of the parents or guardian by accompanied by the students or their particular charge." Ryuusaki sensei smiled and went to the side to give space for the student and guests.

When it came to Syuuske, every father and any male figure attendee focused their full attention to his guardian who seems like his sister. They went to the front and Syuuske started introducing his companion.

"Good morning everyone, this is Fuji Yoshiko and she is the one who always took care of me" Being the sadistic he was introduced his companion as vague as possible to create more confusion running around the room. He was enjoying the weird looks he and his companion was getting. His smile grew a bit larger at hearing the whispers arise. After the introduction, Syuuske made way for his companion to take the center stage and further introduce herself.

She bowed and said "Good morning everyone, I'm Fuji Yoshiko and I been with Syuuske in a very long time" She smiled being a Fuji, she also enjoyed torturing people and was pleased as more question marks raised from people's head.

One obviously envious mother spoke "So what is your relationship with Syuuske-kun the? Are you his sister?" everyone whispered in agreement to clarify things up.

The mother and son acting shocked looked at each other and Syuuske innocently said "Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention that? This is my mother" He grinned and the eyes of most of the guest bulged out looking at Yoshiko. No wonder Syuuske was cute looking his mother looked like 21 years old.

'_That day didn't end well' _Ryuusaki sensei sighed at remembering talking to Syuuske's mother and gently reprimanding her on her choice of clothing. That clothing caused most of the males to have their eyes glued on her legs while their respective wives were boiling in anger and envy. It was obvious that the mothers and fathers had a slight argument over being a cheater or something.

"Fuji-san, I appreciate it that you made an effort in coming to your son's parent's visitation, although it would have been better if you have dressed more appropriately." Ryuusaki sensei started gently. They were in her office with Fuji Yoshiko and Syuuske.

"I apologize but there was no more clothes for me to wear. You see I just visited my husband in Australia recently and just got back this morning. Most of my dresses were for laundry. So I just went to my daughter's room to borrow a dress. This is what best fit and looks good on me" She smiled the same way Syuuske smiled while having naughty thoughts for trouble.

"Uhm yes. I understand although, I hope next time you would wear something more appropriate."

"Well, alright I'll try but I'm not allowed to wear something that won't look good on me, right Syuuske?" Yoshiko smiled at her son.

Syuuske nodded jubilantly in agreement.

'_Doesn't he find his mother a bit weird? She's acting like a teenager!' _She stared at Syuuske and back at his mother.

'_I will never understand their eccentric mind!' _Ryuusaki sensei sighed and lowered her head a bit.

Both Syuuske and Yoshiko's mind screamed _"FUJI 1 Seigaku 0 hahahaha"._

**End of Flashback**

"_Despite being eccentric I know she is a good mother. I do hope she brings good news". _Ryuusaki sensei thought while standing up and arranging her files. She plans to go to the club house and check over the files Tezuka was talking about.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I apologize for the long update. I just finished my thesis and is now FREE! I can update faster now. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm not so fond of this chapter although I hope you like it. Oh pls review? I want to know on what areas I should improve on. Pls help me be better at wrinting? Pls? hahahaha oh and those who are reading this, I need help. Apparently, I can't write fluff scene of TezFu, can anyone help me. I'm having trouble over this. I thought I can do it but apparently I can't *sob sob*. It is so frustrating. Please help? I'm stuck and I'm so sad. Give me tips or anything. You don't know it might be helpful *smiles*. Thank you once again and enjoy.


End file.
